Daniel and Ali
by ficfan11
Summary: Something I wrote about Ali and Daniel getting back together after part three of karate kid. Just something I felt compelled to write. RATED FOR LANGUAGE


_A/N: This is a one-shot about one of my all-time favourite movie series. The Karate Kid. After watching part two I thought it was wrong that Ali dumped Daniel, after all they went through in the 1__st__ one. So I decided to write something when they got back together. Set about six months after part three. I don't know if she and Daniel saw each other again but in this imagine they didn't. If I get Miyagi's character wrong I am sorry I tried my best._

Daniel LaRusso walked through the streets of the San Fernando Valley in California. Which were almost empty. He sighed and leant against a wall. There was no denying his life was empty at the moment. Six months ago he had defended his title at the All Valley Karate tournament and had resumed college. His mother had returned from looking after his uncle and he was living with her again in their small apartment. He would rather live with Mr Miyagi and help him with the shop. This was because no matter how much Mr Miyagi told Daniel it did not matter and he had forgiven him; Daniel still felt guilty for nearly killing his Bonsai tree and training with somebody else.

Daniel looked around and saw it was nearly dark. The night was warm and he decided to check the beach out. But first he quickly ran home to get changed out of his clothes which were sweaty after training. He ran into the apartment and into his room and got changed. He was going through a drawer looking for a decent belt he felt a rectangular piece of paper at the bottom.

He pulled it out and looked at it and his eyes widened. It was the picture of Ali and him taken eighteen months ago at the fair. Just before he had been an idiot and completely rejected her. He sat on his bed and looked at it. He felt emotions swirl and knots deep in his stomach as he looked into her brown eyes and curly blonde hair. Then before he could stop them he felt tears leak out of his eyes and buried his head in his hands. He had thought he was over Ali, but there was no denying when she had dumped him for that football player she had smashed his heart to pieces. Seeing her with him smiling, made all the hidden devastation come out.

Then he heard a knock at his door and a familiar voice. "Danielson you leave headband at training today".

Daniel just said "come in", not really hearing what Mr Miyagi said. He didn't bother to dry his eyes or hide the tear tracks, right now he didn't care if Mr Miyagi saw him crying maybe he could help him.

Daniel heard the click as his door opened and then looked up and Mr Miyagi saw his face. "Why upset Danielson"? He asked. He sat next to Daniel and looked at him. "Tell Miyagi maybe he help".

Daniel looked at him not crying but still visibly upset and showed Mr Miyagi the picture. He looked at it and nodded in understanding. "Ahh you upset over old sweetheart"? Daniel just nodded. Then Miyagi spoke again. "Miyagi understand this how Miyagi felt when had to leave Yukie in Okinawa with Sato. You love her Danielson. Miyagi know true love, sweetheart still love you. First love; never go".

Daniel looked at Mr Miyagi like he was mad. "I want to believe you Mr Miyagi but how can I? She dumped me for a football player and didn't seem to care, I loved her and I still do but she never did. I was just a crush to her".

Miyagi gave his trademark smile. "No Danielson Miyagi see rare thing with sweetheart and you. Was true love just did not realise it".

Daniel looked at him in disbelief. "Ok Mr Miyagi whatever you say".

Miyagi smiled and nodded to him and walked out. Daniel just stared at the picture, and then heard his mum shout. "Daniel phone call".

Daniel got up, grabbed a belt and without realising it put the photo in his jeans pocket, and jogged to the phone. He picked it up. "Hello"? He said

"Hey Daniel, its Johnny where are you, the beach is alive tonight".

Daniel smiled when he heard Johnny's voice. Ever since the tournament last year Johnny and his friends had stopped karate at the Cobra Kai and had apologised to Daniel for bullying him. He had forgiven them and Johnny and Daniel had become good friends.

"I'm home I'll be down there in a bit just let me grab my car".

"Alright Daniel see you in a few".

Daniel put the phone down and ran to his car and started it up. He loved driving the Yellow car Mr Miyagi had got him and in no time at all he was down at the beach.

He got out and looked at the beach. It was full of people. Music was playing out of tape-decks, fires were lit, there was the smell of food in the air and alcohol was being drunk.

Daniel locked the car and ran onto the beach. He was instantly pulled into a bear hug by Johnny. "There you are mate, we were worried you weren't gonna come".

Daniel smiled. "I was held up now come on lets go play soccer".

Johnny grinned. "Sure mate". The boys sprinted onto the made up pitch and began playing with the others. Daniel scored a Hat-Trick so he was targeted a lot but his karate made him overcome the fouls and set up more goals.

Eventually the boys were too hot and exhausted to carry on and they collapsed on the sand by a fire one of the boys had made earlier. One of the boys had cooked up some burgers and hot dogs and as they ate, Daniel looked around at the boys before him. Over a year ago most of them had been beating him up and bullying him. Now they were all friends.

Eventually the party started to break up and Daniel started walking along the beach with a few of the boys passing the ball between them. Eventually one boy booted it far back up the beach and Daniel sprinted after it. When he got to it, he froze and remembered what happened in his room. He was at the same spot where he had met Ali and was standing virtually where he had taught her how to juggle a football with your knees. He slipped a hand into his pocket and absent mindedly pulled out the photo. He looked at it then looked at the beach and wished he hadn't been stupid and rejected her when he got beat up on that first night.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked over and saw Johnny standing there. "Daniel what's up you look sad or something".

Daniel smiled slightly and showed him the picture. He wondered if this was the right thing to do because Johnny had liked Ali too. However he was slightly surprised when Johnny just nodded. "You miss her don't you"? He looked at him expectantly. Daniel just nodded. Johnny pulled him to sit on the sand. "Look Daniel I will say first I am sorry for treating her the way I did when you two were gonna go out. I always knew you still missed her that look on your face when she left you was enough to tell me. Look Daniel she called up her friend the other day. Apparently she really misses it you. She really regrets leaving you for that football player. Now I am gonna sound a wimp here but she still loves you like you love her. She's coming down here next week. Talk to her, and give her another chance"?

Daniel looked at Johnny in disbelief and shook his head. "No Johnny she completely shattered my heart when she left me, if she loved me why would she do that"?

Johnny looked at him like he was stupid. "You idiot I know what she did to you and how it affected you. But I know why she did, one of her friends told me. But she should be the one to tell you why. Just talk to her Daniel, remember if you don't you are letting one of the best girls away from you".

Those words made Daniel think. He was an idiot he really regretted rejecting her and here he was doing it again. He looked at Johnny and nodded. "Ok Johnny I will talk to her when is she coming down here"?

Johnny smiled. "I don't know exactly lets go ask her friend's over there". He pointed to a group of girls talking around a fire. Daniel smiled he recognised two of the girls from when he and Ali had dated.

Johnny told Daniel to stay where he was and went to talk to one of Ali's friends. After a few minutes he was back and he looked grim. "Daniel mate, Susan wants to talk to you privately".

Daniel looked over at Susan and saw her giving him a very hard stare. Daniel sighed and walked over to her. As soon as he as there she pulled him over into a secluded part of the beach and pulled him to the floor. She looked at him. "Listen LaRusso I can understand if you just want to tell Ali you hate her but I am her best friend and I can't let you do that, so if you just want to break her heart do it through me".

Daniel shook his head "Listen Susan I don't want to do that I still love her, I am not saying I will take her back but I might if I can understand why she broke my heart when she supposedly loved me".

Susan looked at him and nodded. "Ok Daniel I guess I can accept that, she wants to talk to you on Saturday next week down here. Please Daniel she does love you just give her a chance".

Daniel smiled "I am not promising I will date her again but I will hear her out".

Susan grinned "Thanks Daniel that is all she wants", and with that she waved and walked off with her friends.

Daniel walked slowly back to his mates and told them what was going to happen. Then he got in his car and drove home. He was still feeling confused about what to do about Ali, he didn't know whether to ignore her or take her back. He collapsed into bed that night hoping that he would have the answer in the morning.

Daniel woke the next morning and it didn't take him long to remember the last nights events. He sighed in frustration and sunk back into his pillows. He wanted to talk to Ali and he loved the idea of dating her again, he was just worried she would dump him again. He didn't want to have his heart broken again and if she did love him like everyone was saying she did why had she left him suddenly? He searched around in his head but found no answer. Eventually he gave up and decided to head over to Mr Miyagi's house to see if he needed help with the shop or if there was any training to be done.

He got up slowly took a long shower to try and clear his head and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He walked out and decided to run to Mr Miyagi's house instead of driving. He laced up his trainers and pulled up the legs of his jeans and started to jog towards Mr Miyagi's house.

He managed the run in just over half an hour and found Mr Miyagi meditating in front of the TV just like when he had first started training. He respected his master and went outside and started practising Kata.

About twenty minutes Miyagi came out and saw him. "Oh Danielson good morning, good Kata, but try bit more speed".

Daniel nodded and did it a bit faster and Mr Miyagi smiled "very good Danielson tomorrow we learn new exercise, but now shop need opening".

Daniel smiled and they got in the truck Mr Miyagi had brought back with the proceeds from the shop. They drove down to the shop which now looked very good since Daniel and Mr Miyagi had been able to renovate it. They opened up and Daniel took his place behind the counter while Miyagi went to the back and started trimming a new Bonsai.

A few hours into service Daniel looked at Miyagi and decided to ask for advice. "Mr Miyagi"?

Miyagi looked up from his tree to show he was listening. Daniel continued. "Well Ali is coming down next week and she wants to talk to me, so I said I would but I don't know what to say to her. I would like to date her again, but last time she completely broke my heart when, according to everyone she loved me and still does. So I don't know.

Miyagi smiled got up and clapped a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Danielson Miyagi no tell you what to do, just give advice. Talk and do what you think right".

Daniel looked at Miyagi, even after nearly two years of being trained by him; the man still confused him sometimes. "Ok Mr Miyagi".

Miyagi smiled. "Good Danielson now you leave early, Miyagi manage".

Daniel was shocked but nodded. "Ok Mr Miyagi see you tomorrow".

The old man smiled "Bye Danielson".

Daniel picked up his jacket and walked out of the shop. He started to mull over what Miyagi had said. In the end he finally worked it out. Talk to Ali then make a decision. He sighed as he walked back to his apartment. Why did this have to be so bloody difficult? He walked into his room and collapsed down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

The next day at college Johnny rode in on his bike and quickly found Daniel. When he saw Johnny, Daniel noticed he looked grim. "Daniel bad news mate, that guy who you had to fight at the tournament he wants a re-match on the beach tonight".

Daniel swore under his breath. At the tournament he had been nervous about facing Mike Barnes but at least there were rules and a referee there. At the beach there were no rules. "Why now, I beat him fair and square"?

Johnny just shrugged, "I don't know but he has been taking it hard since you beat him".

Daniel cursed again and put his head in his hands. He knew he was dead if he didn't fight like he had done at the tournament. But now he could hit him if he was on the ground. However Johnny knew what was going through his head. "Mate don't worry we will all be there to back you up he may be Karate's 'bad boy' as they say but he cannot take on several people at once".

Daniel smiled "cheers Johnny". And with that the two walked to their classes.

Later that evening at the beach Daniel was scared there was no denying that. He sat in a group with Johnny and a few others. They were talking a lot about mundane things. Daniel knew that it was to keep his mind off of what was going to happen.

Then a half an hour later just as Daniel was feeling Mike may not show up he heard a familiar shout behind him. "LARUSSO THERE YOU ARE, GET THE FUCK UP, WE'RE HAVIN' A REMATCH"!

Daniel looked behind him and saw Mike Barnes standing there. Fists bunched and a glare on his face. Daniel stood up slowly, scared to death. Then Johnny and the old members of the Cobra Kai stood up too. Then Johnny walked over to Mike, "Why the hell should he fight you again"? "The only reason he fucking fought you in the first place was because you and your friends forced him too. You only brought that loss upon yourself".

Mike's glare got worse and then threw a punch at Johnny. Johnny spun out of the way and kicked him in the stomach. Mike fell back a bit and then followed up with a huge punch to Johnny's face and he collapsed. Johnny crawled back clutching his face. Blood dripping from his hands. Bobby stepped forward, but Daniel put out an arm. "No this is not your fight it's mine and if he wants one he gets one". Then he turned to the rest of them. "You guys sort Johnny out". Jimmy the quiet one nodded and put an arm around Johnny's shoulders and they walked off.

Daniel stepped forward and took of his jacket. Mike was grinning evilly "Good LaRusso now let's see how much of a joke your Karate really is". Then with that he launched a savage spinning kick at Daniel, who dodged it easily enough. However he was not ready when Mike threw four quick punches. Daniel blocked them but was caught off guard and Mike swept his legs and punched him in the face.

Daniel landed with a thud on the sand. He felt blood leaking from his nose and dripping onto the sand, but didn't think he had anything broken. Then he felt a sharp pull on his hair and his head was forced upwards, his eyes met a sneering Mike. "We are not even started yet LaRusso get up". He let go of his hair. After two seconds Daniel felt a savage kick in his ribs. "I SAID GET UP LARUSSO, GET THE FUCK UP"! Mike spat on him and yanked his head up again.

Then Daniel remembered a move he had used in Okinawa and as his head was pulled up, he swung his arm back and punched Mike in the balls. Then as Mike's head went down, with a burst of energy, Daniel leapt up and kneed him in the face. Daniel heard a crunch and let go of Mike and stepped back. Mike collapsed onto the beach, his head in his hands. Daniel stepped back into guard and took a deep breath and wiped the blood of his face.

Mike looked up at him, his face mangled and he stood up and charged at Daniel however this time Daniel had the advantage and launched an almighty round-house kick into Mike's stomach. The kick was so powerful Mike spun over Daniel's leg and landed face first in the sand. Daniel stepped back again; Karate was for defence not attack. Then he looked at Mike. "You can give up now and end this fight or continue and get hurt some more.

Mike looked up and with an angry cry he stood up and glared at Daniel. His nose looked broken and he had so much blood on his face it was starting to trickle down his neck and into his shirt. Then he charged at Daniel and he just blocked the kick and the punch Mike threw, grabbed Mike's wrist and threw him over his shoulder. Mike landed on his back, but he countered with a roll back onto his feet.

Then he ran at Daniel for a third time and Daniel could only think of one move to bring him down. He raised one leg off the ground and as Mike was reaching for a punch, Daniel leapt into the air and crane kicked Mike in the face!

The kick was more powerful than the one Daniel had done on Johnny in the tournament. And Mike's head snapped back and his neck clicked and he fell back onto the sand with a huge _thud! _Daniel stepped back and took a calming breath. Then somebody ran forward and checked Mike; "He's unconscious but he should come round soon".

Sure enough Mike's eyes soon snapped open but his vision was blurry and then he felt himself being picked up and he was slammed onto the sandy ground. Then he heard a different voice. "I hope that teaches you how much Daniel can do, if we ever see you come near him again, it won't just be him you will be fighting it will be him, and all of us". As the guy finished speaking Mike's vision cleared and he saw five older boys (Johnny and Jimmy were back) standing over him who he had known to be in the Cobra Kai. Those guys along with LaRusso could only mean worse pain than this.

He nodded, frantically "I understand".

The guy with curly blonde hair who he knew to be called Dutch, who was standing above him smiled. "Good, now get your sorry arse to hospital, your nose is broken. But if you tell anyone anything except that it was an accident and if Daniel gets in trouble, we will find you and make your life hell".

Mike scrambled up and nodded "Yeah, sure ok I understand". With that he walked off as fast as he could.

Daniel sighed and turned to the others. "Thanks guys for backing me up". Then he turned to Johnny. "Thanks Johnny for sticking up for me is your nose ok"?

Johnny gave a grin "Yeah mate its fine but you need to clean up, bloody hell mate your nose will be swollen in the morning".

Daniel ran to the sea and checked his reflection and laughed when he saw the dried blood on his face. He quickly cleaned most of his face with sea water, trying to ignore the salt. Then he grabbed a wad of serviette's Johnny had grabbed from one of the Café's nearby, and quickly dried his face off.

After that Daniel decided to go home and the others understood him and he quickly drove home. It was not until he walked into the apartment that he remembered he was talking to Ali on Saturday and for the first time it didn't bother him, it would be his decision to date her again and he just hoped he would not live to regret it.

After the eventful fight between Daniel and Mike on Monday nothing else happened the rest of the week and it passed quickly and before he knew it, it was Saturday evening and Daniel was meeting Ali down on the beach later. He was now in his room talking to Susan. She was trying to find out if he really was going to just tell her he hated Ali, it was really starting to annoy him. "No Susan for the last time I am not just gonna tell her that, I am gonna hear her out about why she dumped me and then I will take where we stand from there".

Susan looked at him clearly not convinced but she stood up "Ok Daniel whatever you say". And she walked out.

Daniel sighed and laced up his shoes. He just hoped that Ali would be easier to talk to. He quickly checked himself in the mirror hoping he didn't look like he had tried too hard then he grabbed his keys and walked out.

At the beach Daniel parked his car and saw his friends waiting for him. He got out and they all bumped fists with him, except Johnny who slapped him on the back. They sat on the beach in a circle, most of them drinking beers and talking. However Daniel was edgy, he really wanted to see Ali again but was nervous about what would happen between them, as he had been all week.

Johnny noticed and pulled him out of the circle. He looked at him, "Daniel I can understand why you're nervous but just listen for a minute. Just imagine you are talking to her like you did on that first night when you were chatting her up. Before I you know beat you up". He said the last part he lowered his face in shame. They seldom talked about the past when the Cobra Kai bullied Daniel.

Daniel nodded slowly. What Johnny had said did make sense and it helped him relax. Then he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder he turned around and saw one of Susan's friends behind him. "She's here Daniel c'mon".

Daniel nodded and Jonny slapped him on the back "good luck mate".

Daniel felt numb as he walked over to the group of girls and when Susan spotted them she pointed a bit behind them and then as they walked Daniel saw her. Ali Mills. She had changed a bit over the last eighteen months. Her hair was a bit longer and she looked a bit taller.

The girl pulled him a bit away from Ali and told him to "walk over there". Daniel nodded and started walking not realising his legs seemed to have turned to jelly.

He walked over to her and as he got there Ali looked up.

"Daniel hi".

"Hi Ali" Daniel said as he sat down

There was an awkward silence for a few moments. In which Ali stared at the ground and Daniel noticed that all of Ali's old friends had cleared off to another part of the beach. Then Ali spoke "so how's the karate going"?

Daniel let out a tiny smile "it's ok but I don't think you want to talk about it now do you".

"No not really" said Ali.

Then Daniel became a bit more confident. "Ali everyone has said that when we went out you loved me, is that true? And don't give me the easy answer I want the truth".

Ali bit her lip nervously and said. "When we dated I thought it was just a normal thing between two teenagers. But then after I broke up with you I couldn't stop thinking about you even when I had another boyfriend. It was then that I realised I did love you".

Daniel was beyond shocked now he had thought that Ali had loved him but he had never truly believed it. Then he spoke "Ali if you loved me why did you just leave me for some random football player"?

Ali smiled; she had obviously been expecting that question. "Well like I said at first I thought it was just a normal teenage relationship. But it was more than that. You had girls at your feet begging to go out with you after you won the tournament. I just thought you could do better than me".

Now Daniel was beyond stunned or shocked. He was speechless! He looked at Ali for any sign of joking but there wasn't any. He sighed slowly and without thinking about it reached out and took one of her hands. "Ali I didn't want anybody else, I loved you too and I still do. There was another girl in Okinawa but I think I was just trying to forget you even after six months."

Now for the first time Ali smiled. "You mean it"? Daniel knew what she was referring to and just nodded. Ali's smile got bigger and she slowly reached over and put her hand behind his head. She slowly leant into him but Daniel put up a hand to stop her.

"Ali will you go out with me again"?

Ali smiled so much, her cheeks were starting to hurt. She leant in faster this time and before Daniel had a chance to react she kissed him in a fit of passion and love. Daniel kissed back with equal passion and Ali felt her legs go weak. She put an arm behind his back and pulled him closer, not wanting this to end. But of course it did. As they broke apart breathless. Then Daniel said "I take that as a yes then"?

Ali slapped him playfully, "what do you think"? Daniel just smiled and wrapped an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the contact and being together again, never to be apart.

In the distance the two lovebirds did not notice the two people watching them. Johnny just smiled, "not saying I'm going to date her again", he said in a mocking voice. "Yeah right Daniel".

Susan who was next to him just smiled and said "treat her right LaRusso you almost lost her once, don't push her away again".

THE END

_A/N: How was it? Good, bad, to sweet, not enough action. I know it is probably full of grammatical errors but I wrote most of this at 2 this morning. Please review._


End file.
